


A Moment Lost In Time

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short little blib of solavellan just hanging out b4 he says he loves her and stuff on the balcony. aka the awkwardness. surprisingly no angst~ well not really.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Moment Lost In Time

**Author's Note:**

> short little blib of solavellan just hanging out b4 he says he loves her and stuff on the balcony. aka the awkwardness. surprisingly no angst~ well not really.

No one knew of the moment in the Fade they shared. Her eyes couldn’t quite meet his. And in private when he called her vhenan. Her heart fluttered and her face blushed. All this in hushed tones so people above wouldn’t hear. She wanted to know more about the mysterious elf. What did he do before the Inquisition, beside exploring the Fade. What of his family? His eyes would travel her face as she asked. 

 _“You know all that. A small village in the North… I haven’t seen them since my visits. Perhaps I’ll visit after we are done here.”_  

 _“Can I go with you?”_  He chuckled.  _“You sure you want to do that?”_  She leaned forward.  _“Ma vhenan.”_  Fiva murmured,  _“I want to go everywhere with you.”_  He kissed her forehead before standing.  _“I need to get a book.”_  He headed towards the stairs.

The rogue sat on the desk, watching him.  _“Will you read it to me?”_  She twirled her finger in a hole in her shirt. It was old, her father’s. It was the only thing she had left of the Lavellan clan until she would be able to leave. His lips curled into a warm smile.  _“Of course, Inquisitor.”_  She rolled her eyes. Inquisitor.

* * *

She lied on his lap while he read the most boring book. But the way his voice danced across the words, making beautiful pictures. Of course the book was about the Veil and the Fade. He would add in his own perspective, lifting the book to stare at her face and mess with her hair before returning to the book, getting lost in his own words.

 _“Ah, Solas.”_  She sat up, feeling a yawn coming to her lips. _“Can we go to the Fade again?”_  Solas touched her cheek. “ _Do you want to see the Fade firsthand again or…”_  She turned, leaning forward to kiss him. He closed his books and glanced over at his desk.  _“Let us sleep then.”_  Fiva sat back, furrowing her brow, thinking of a rebuttal.

 _“Here or in my quarters?”_  

She wagged her eyebrow, wondering what he would say. An obvious come on. A quiet snort came from above, presumably from Dorian. 

_“Your quarters would be a safe place to rest our heads.”_

The Inquisitor couldn’t hide her blush, disguising it as a yawn. _“We should hurry before you sleep here.”_  He took her hand, putting the book on the bench.


End file.
